


Kaleidoscope

by MyMisguidedFairytale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, One Shot, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, silentshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMisguidedFairytale/pseuds/MyMisguidedFairytale
Summary: When the Kaiba brothers visit a new ice-cream shop, Seto insists on trying every flavor before he orders. The shopgirl is not amused. /  Silentshipping, Seto x Shizuka





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written 06-26-11 for the YGO Secret Summer Santa project. The story and its notes are reproduced below as they first appeared. Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> A/N: Written as a part of the YGO Secret Summer Santa project, for Mirabelle 456! The story takes place in the canon universe, sometime after Shizuka's eyesight is restored. I had a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoy it!

_****_

_**Kaleidoscope** _

_  
_

The limousine rolled down the street almost leisurely, and Mokuba stared past the tinted glass at the shops and restaurants lining the road. One particular shop came into view, and before he could even say a word the limo sped up and took a sharp right past it onto a side street, and the colorful awnings and bright neon signs disappeared. He pouted.

"Seto, let's get some ice cream."

"An excellent idea," he replied. "We have plenty at home."

The pout deepened. "But Seto, it's not the same!"

"Of course it is. In fact, we have an ice-cream machine in the kitchen."

"But it's not what I want. I want _Mint Leaf!_ "

Across from him, in a seat littered with papers, electronic gadgets, and the most spacious briefcase known to man, Seto watched his brother all but press his nose to the glass to get even the smallest glimpse of the fast-receding busy intersection, ultimately lost as the limo turned another corner.

A few moments passed in silence before Seto asked, "What's _Mint Leaf_?"

Mokuba gasped; outside, the birds ceased their chirping; the limousine even came to a sudden, decisive stop, almost jarring Seto from his seat. He glanced up sharply to see the door being opened and the chauffeur standing to attention by the vehicle's side.

"We have arrived, sir."

Seto glanced up to see the Kaiba Mansion rising majestically above them. He wondered for a moment how they had gotten there so quickly before he shrugged and gathered his papers, listening with one ear to Mokuba's chatter.

"What's _Mint Leaf?_ Do you hear him, Fred?" Mokuba addressed the chauffeur.

"I do, sir."

"He doesn't know what _Mint Leaf_ is! I would ask if you lived in a cave, but I know you don't." Mokuba followed Seto as he left the vehicle and walked towards the Mansion's front door. "It's only the newest yogurt shop in the city! It's got _everything_ , and everyone agrees it's the best!"

Seto paused. "Fred?"

"Yes, sir?" the chauffeur asked.

"You've heard of this place?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your opinion of it?"

The chauffeur stood taller, clasping his hands behind his back. "I've taken my family there several times. It is without a doubt the best frozen yogurt I have ever had in my life."

Seto paused. "…Better than the machine I bought Mokuba two years ago for his birthday?"

Fred hesitated. "Well, sir, I have to say that it is—"

"Back in the car," Seto interrupted, to Mokuba's delight. They made their way back to the car where Seto settled into the black leather of the limousine, arms crossed. "I'll just have to see for myself."

* * *

The _Mint Leaf_ frozen yogurt shop was situated one store removed from the corner, with a bright green leaf and the store's name listed above the plate-glass storefront in neon. As Seto and Mokuba approached the store, a group of teenagers walked out, each clutching deep plastic bowls of yogurt. Inside, a few people sat in low, grouped chairs of molded metal and plastic, their conversations covered by the sounds of pop music playing from hidden speakers, the corresponding music videos shown on large flat-screens inlaid into the sparkling white granite-tiled walls. He could see rows and rows of yogurt pumps at the far end of the space, and every surface seemed to be drawn from a metallic, white, and mint-green palette. It was, in two words, undeniably hip.

With an excited grin, Mokuba grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him to the back of the store. "See?" he explained. "You grab a bowl"—they looked more like buckets to Seto, but he didn't argue—"and fill it up with whatever flavors you want, add whatever toppings you want, and pay by weight. Isn't it fantastic?"

Seto stared at the rows of pumps and the different flavors of churning yogurt. Strawberry…Pineapple…Green Tea…there must have been at least twenty. Mokuba had already grabbed the largest size bucket and was happily discharging Belgian Chocolate. After a moment, he turned back towards his brother.

"Seto, the whole point is to eat the ice-cream, not stare at it."

"I realize," he replied with a sigh.

"It's just chocolate. You know what chocolate ice-cream tastes like," Mokuba said.

"It's just…if it's supposed to be the _best_ ice-cream, then I really don't know what each flavor is going to taste like. I have no basis for comparison. I cannot make an informed decision, there are too many choices."

"Then get a sample." Mokuba shrugged and gestured with an elbow towards the small sign displayed above the yogurt, reading _'ask the staff for samples_.'

At the cash register, a woman with auburn hair was helping the last customer, handing her a receipt.

"Have a nice day!" she called, before turning to Seto, stiffening slightly in shock and recognition. "Seto Kaiba?"

The girl looked somewhat familiar, and a single glance at her nametag confirmed her identity. "Shizuka," he said impassively. So, this was Jonouchi's sister? He knew enough of her to know that, although they had never actually exchanged words before. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind one ear before moving from behind the cash register.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I want to try the yogurt."

"Okay." She reached for a stack of small paper cups, withdrawing one. "Which flavor?"

"All of them."

"… _All_ of them?" Her voice rose in pitch, but to her credit she grabbed the entire stack of cups, leading the way back to the machines.

"Are you the only one on staff?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "We're out of raspberries—my co-worker is in the back, getting more."

Seto did his best to ignore Mokuba's elated cry of " _Seto, they have raspberries!_ "

"Still, I will try to make this brief," he said. "You can begin with Strawberry."

She operated the machine efficiently, handing him a small dollop of yogurt in the first of twenty paper cups, which he tried to eat with as much dignity as he could muster. He closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor; it truly was some of the best he had ever had.

"Moving right along—Marshmallow."

They repeated the process seventeen more times; with each passing flavor the portions grew smaller, the motions stiffer as she handed him flavors from Passionfruit and Mango to Coffee and Cheesecake. Pausing before the final machine, Seto read the label, watching as she was already moving to dispense the sample.

"Vanilla," he said, accepting the cup with a murmur of thanks.

"You're welcome," she replied, and from the stiff way she said it Seto realized she had been expecting to hear it nineteen times prior, and felt a small wave of embarrassment, unsolicited, wash over him. He savored the Vanilla before turning back to Shizuka. "I'll take this one."

" _Vanilla?_ " Her sharpness was understandable, Seto thought, but it was hardly his fault or hers that Vanilla was the last in a line of twenty flavors.

"At least I didn't ask to try the swirls," he added.

A venomous look passed fleetingly over her face, before disappearing to be replaced with confusion. "You don't come to _Mint Leaf_ and order _Vanilla_ ," Shizuka said. "That's not the point."

"Then educate me," Seto replied.

"It's simple," she said. "You come here to do what your brother is doing." She gestured towards Mokuba, who had graduated from the yogurt to the toppings bar and was shoveling gummy bears onto his multi-colored mass of frozen yogurt, followed swiftly by banana slices.

"How about this," Seto said, facing Shizuka once more. "I'll defer to _your_ expertise. You say I'm supposed to make something like _that_ "—and his stomach turned a little at the thought—"so I'll make you a deal." He reached towards the rack of buckets and plucked a size at random, handing it to her. "Put whatever flavors you like in there, add whatever toppings, and I promise you I will pay for it and consume it."

Shizuka glanced from the bowl back to his face, finding genuine consideration. "You're serious?"

"Of course."

A second, longer glance from bowl to face, including a scan of the different yogurt flavors. "Alright. I'll do it."

He lost track of the different flavors she had added and in what order, but by the time she moved to the toppings he could see that the bucket was mostly full. She was meticulous with the toppings, adding fresh fruit, candy, and sprinkles, before placing the bowl on the scale. Mokuba's followed it, and she finished the transaction and watched them retreat to a series of green plastic chairs. True to his word he had paid for it, without a complaint.

The buckets were placed on clear glass tables, spoons were hovered above the buckets, and mouths were opened in anticipation of welcoming the spoons. Mokuba all but dove into his, but Seto was more careful, taking a measured spoonful of yogurt and savoring the flavor.

It was _awful_ —if all of the flavors individually were some of the most delicious ice-cream he had ever tasted, then all of them together were some of the most disgusting. It was like mixing crayon colors together, turning striking primary and secondary colors into something ugly and immaterial. There was Blueberry mixed with Peanut Butter and Coffee yogurts, sliding together with toasted coconut and graham crackers. The texture, the taste, the aesthetics, all of it was off.

He took a second spoonful, setting his jaw, refusing to show what he really thought of it. Everyone who spoke highly of this place was clearly insane—Shizuka had done it on purpose, he thought. He would just have to suffer through it—he would not go back on his word—and never come to _Mint Leaf_ or speak of this again.

The third spoonful was marginally better. He glanced down at what he had eaten—Chocolate and Peanut Butter, swirled together. Beside it, two light colored flavors of yogurt. He took a bite, finding it to be Green Tea and Mint, the store's signature flavor.

Suddenly, he saw it; the large bowl, sectioned off with various servings of the different flavors, had all been carefully orchestrated and combined. The flavors went together perfectly, he recognized it now—Strawberry and Cheesecake with graham crackers, Coffee covered with almonds, Mango and toasted coconut. There was even a small nugget of Vanilla, nearly hidden by rainbow sprinkles. It was a kaleidoscope of flavors, each one more perfect than the last.

It was heavenly, and he had to physically stop himself from showing it. Mokuba had barely made a dent in his bucket of ice cream, but he glanced up and waved to Shizuka, who had seated herself at another table.

"Hey, Shizuka!" Mokuba called. "Join us!"

She nodded with a smile, and made her way to the empty chair beside Seto. A small dish of yogurt was placed before her. "I'm on break," she explained, digging in with a green long-handled spoon.

A moment of silence passed while Seto studied her choice of yogurt. "What flavor is that?" he asked.

A small, pleased smile: "Vanilla."

"The yogurt is fantastic!" Mokuba enthused between spoonfuls. "Tell me your secret!"

Seto knew he was thinking about the often-used ice-cream machine in their own kitchen, and he had to admit he was curious as well to know what made _Mint Leaf_ so good. Besides the hype, of course.

"There's not much to tell," Shizuka said. "We make all of the yogurt in-house ourselves, so that's why the flavors change so frequently—"

"Wait, you made this?" Seto asked.

"The Pink Lemonade was my idea," she replied. "Did you think you were the only person who could invent things?"

Mokuba snickered into his Belgian Chocolate, before piping up again. "We hardly ever go out for ice-cream, so this is a real treat!"

"Hardly ever? That's a shame," she said. "Why is that?"

"Seto calls it an _unnecessary expense_ ," whispered Mokuba, but he was interrupted as Seto stood up, empty bowl in hand.

"Mokuba, we should go." The second brother stood, joining the first. To Shizuka: "The yogurt was…everything I had expected it'd be."

"I'm glad," she said. As they left, she caught a glimpse of his empty bowl before it was thrown out—true to his word, he had eaten it all. She stared at her own half-eaten bowl of Vanilla, and picked up her spoon with a smile. It really was good yogurt, and she always spent extra time on her favorite flavor. She wondered if they would be back soon, and hoped the answer would be yes.

* * *

Seto wandered into the kitchen of his mansion, spotting Mokuba doing his homework from the counter.

"Mokuba, how does frozen yogurt sound to you?"

Pencil paused over paper, like a spoon before a dish. "Seto, this isn't like you! Three times in one week?"

He was already headed for the door, holding it open as the two brothers walked outside. "Mokuba, you're hungry for yogurt. Get in the car."

He sure wasn't going to complain. "Whatever you say, Seto."

****

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> 1) This idea was inspired by a local, self-serve, pay-by-weight yogurt shop I frequent that is as "undeniably hip" as the _Mint Leaf_ described here. As Mint is my own favorite flavor, I named this yogurt shop after it.
> 
> 2) I totally fail at naming OC's, so that's why Seto's chauffeur is named Fred. xD
> 
> 3) Thank you for reading! I would appreciate and value your reviews!
> 
> ~Jess (My Misguided Fairytale)


End file.
